Wind-driven rain typically penetrates gaps in facing material on residential housing such as brick or brick veneer; stucco; metal, wooden or vinyl siding. Most building housewrap products resist water penetration except at the fastening sites (i.e. nail holes). Water can easily migrate through the nail holes and collect causing damage to the underlying internal support structure, i.e. the frame of the building. Damage includes mildew formation, as well as warping and rotting of the framing structure at the nail site and beyond.
A need exists for preventing liquids from passing through sheets of housewrap at the fastening site for the housewrap and siding.